


Relief

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Ending Cuphead is a shy depresso bean, Blood, Crying, Depression, Gen, Self-Harm, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, personal headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: ouchi ouch





	Relief

It's kind of funny. Sometimes, if I feel a little too excited, I can draw with silver, but the end result will end up red. I remember when I sold out. I was terrified, but I got accustomed to it pretty quickly. 

I have to keep up a poker face, because I work for the devil now, because if I don't, really bad stuff could happen. In his presence, I have to act evil and such, so I don't get send to Limbo realm. It's kind of stupid, really. 

But when I am alone, my demeanor totally changes. Wait, what was I talking about? Oh, yeah. The razor blade in my hand, drenched in a crimson coat of red. Red isn't my color anymore. It's purple now. 

This is disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. How could I easily look at random bleeding wounds on my thighs without gagging? What the hell is wrong with me? I could hear myself hyperventilating, heart beating incessantly. 

"I can't go out like this." I think to myself. I start looking for a gauze or paper towel or something like that. Wait. I'm in the bathroom. Just use toilet paper or something. Anything to hide what you did to your shitty purple body. 

The logical side of my brain takes over, taking wads of toilet paper and pressing it on the slashes on my thighs, stopping the bleeding. I'm supposed to be feeling better about all of this, why don't I? I silently cry to myself for about 10 minutes, wipe away my tears, and look in the mirror. 

I see the image of an older brother who gave in to his damn greed and sold out, eyes all red and puffy. I guess I had wept to myself more than I thought. Gingerly, I wipe my tears away for good. 

Yes, this is a bit of an extreme coping mechanism, but what other choice do I have? It's not fun being self aware demon, with no way to escape. I look over to my brother, who's talking with someone else. I wonder... 

Is he aware about all this too?


End file.
